In Love with the Bad Guy
by PandaSakura16
Summary: A normal girl named Amber has this huge crush on the evilest guy in the universe, Loki. She always wanted to see him in her own eyes. Will she ever see him. What will fate give her?
1. Chapter 1: Intro

"You know what? I'm just going to go on my laptop and search up... something. I usually do this, just going on the computer mostly searching for Loki sightings or I write stories, hoping to be an author someday. Then I go on Netflix and flat screen TV.

Riinnnnggg-rrrrriiiinnnnngggg. I look at my phone seeing that my best friend Alec. "Hi Alec."

"Amber hey. How are you?" He said.

Alec is a fun friend but also worries the rare time, I think he likes me but he's not my type though. But he has been there for me since we were in our teens. Then again I haven't called him or anyone in 2 weeks.

"I'm good. Nothing much has happened to me." I told him.

"Oh... Well do you want to do something together? Like we can go have coffee and just chat if you want?" Alec said.

I couldn't really say no, I've basically been in my apartment for a week. "Ya. Sure why not?" "Ok then, why don't we meet at the Starbucks in central downtown." Alec asked. I didn't really care if we were going to a coffee shop/cafe or anywhere else. I just wanted to get out of my apartment. "Yeah, that sounds good." I finally said. "Ok, we'll see you there then. Bye." he said before I even said bye, meaning that he was super excited.

 ***Hi everyone, I thought I would do this for fun. I know it's not a lot but I'm working on it. I don't know much about the character/actor so please bare with me if some of the things I put in** **Loki's behalf doesn't match with his personality. But I hope you like it. Chapter 2 will be up soon, I'm actually working on it now.** Also **it would be great help if you guys sent me story request (it could give me more inspiration for this book) But again thank you for reading the first chapter of this book :)**

 **Also** **for the people that have read my other** book **I'm sorry I will get on to that one too. I've just thought I could make another one for you guys. :) :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Only for a moment

Chapter 2: Only there for a moment

I walk into the Starbucks and as usual it was packed. I looked around trying to find Alec with his short blonde hair. Finally I see him waving at me; he was sitting in a big chair by the window. "Hey. Long time no see." Alec said as we both sit down in the comfy chairs

"Yeah, so how are you doing?" I said

"I'm good"

"Um, that's good I guess"

"Yeah..." It was getting so awkward between Alec and me. "K, Amber I want-"

Boooommm! We quickly turn our heads towards the window. A bright flash in the middle of the road hearing cars alarm going off, then I saw a man with a green and black jacket. "Loki" I whispered to myself. I ran out of the Starbucks going to Loki. When our eyes met he started at me for a moment, but he ran off. "Why did you run-"Sorry I have to go." I run outside of the Starbucks and see Loki standing. Our eyes met for only a brief moment. But then he dashed off. Wanting to follow him Alec stops me.

Loki's POV:

I get down on to earth. I didn't really know what I was here for but I was for some reason. Hemidall just has to put in me in the middle of the street, just great. Then I when the bright light stopped from the teleportation, I see a woman with auburn hair and nerd glasses looking at me. I run realizing that their were a bunch of people that saw me because I didn't want to be a seen. I run into a dark back alley so no one could see me no more. Well I just a big appearance, this was not a good plan on my behalf. _But that woman, she was so beautiful. Who is she that I could have such an attachment to?_ I then feel a sudden pressure, "Thor" I say knowing that he was a few meters behind me.

"Brother! You know what you have done, so why run off and come down here?" Thor said with anger.

"What your my babysitter now? Following me around keeping me in place?"

"You know your not suppose to come here. So why come here? Are planning some dark plan of yours?" I turn around facing him, "Maybe I just wanted to have some fresh air away from Asgard. So if you will be so stubborn I need to go find something, which is nothing evil in the matter if fact." I said in an angered voice.

Start heading back to the street of where I landed so I could follow her and then I finally talk to her. But then realized I can't because she would notice me in a spilt second and be scared of me. So go to a thrift shop close by and grab a navy blue t-shirt, black leather jacket, some jean that fit me, and a pair of human guy dress shoes. Then heading off to see her.

Amber's POV:

Alec grabs my arm as I was about to leave to follow Loki "Where are you going? He said in a concerned tone "I was going to find something." I said. I didn't want to tell him that I really was going to follow Loki. "I'm not stupid Amber. I know you saw Loki, I did to. Frankly I think everyone saw him."He paused for a second to catch his breath, but I'm never good in these situations. I could feel my eyes starting to tear up. This is also what happens when people yell at me.

"Also I was about to tell you something that though was very important, but then you cut me off, it kind hurt me." Alec said.

I couldn't take it anymore tears were starting to fall off my face. I turn around running home. _Why would he be like that he's never like this? I don't even really know what I did wrong._ It felt like forever until I got to my apartment then going into room and then falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Caught by surpise

In love with the bad guy Chapter 3: Caught by surprise Loki's POV:

I walk back to the street that I saw the beautiful woman. But once I got there my heart sank, I saw her fighting with most likely her boyfriend. I slowly went closer to her and the tall guy shouting at her.

"I'm not stupid Amber. I know you saw Loki. I did too. Frankly I think everyone saw him." Over hearing the guy shouting at her, then I could see a tear go down her face. Then she left leaving the horrible. For the first time I felt bad for her, she should never be treated like that.

I go follow her more. I know I shouldn't but there is some there in my heart for her, like _soul mates._ Then she stops in front a tall building which was probably her apartment.

-Next Day- Amber's POV:

Waking up I could feel the tear stains on my face from yesterday. I grab my phone from my bedside table to see what time it was. "10:00am crap!" Well at least it's a weekend. Finally I get out of bed after contemplating for a minute if I should get out bed or not.

Walking out of bedroom to my kitchen to make myself coffee, I feel a vibration in my hand from my phone. Looking at my phone I see a long text from Alec. "I'm so sorry for yesterday that was so rude of me. I hope you can forgive me and I will try to make it up to you. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that and I feel really bad about it. Anyways I hope you have a great day. :)" the long text said. I can't believe this guy. I forgive him and all but yesterday he went too far. Just yelling at me like that.

Going back to my room I decided to change into a something so I can go outside at least somewhat decent. Changing into a pair of black skinny jeans and black tank top and my olive green jacket with my converse, I finally get out of my apartment.

Just walking around the downtown streets I could see from a far a dark figure watching me. Minute by minute the dark shadow starts to get closer to me. Trying not to look back I start run at this point then I feel a hand grab me and pull me into an alleyway. Seeing who pulled me I see beautiful pale emerald green. Then I feel a figure touch me lips. "Stay quiet for a minute they are still looking for you." The man said in a whisper. Who are they?

Then from the corner of my eye I see the black shadow appear but it just went by us if like we weren't there. Once I backed way I saw who the person with the beautiful eyes. It was Loki. Oh gosh! Loki the guy I've been dying to meet and love and all the over fan girl fanatics I wanted was standing right in front of me. I couldn't believe it. Oh crap I haven't even said thank you. "Th-thank you" I said. Wow I feel like an idiot starting to get nervous and then start stuttering. He probably is thinking that I'm a totally Loki fan girl weirdo.

"You're welcome I guess" he said with slowly grinned. "Come on we should go. We need to get out of here." He said as he pulls me out of the small alleyways and walking down the streets.


End file.
